


Change the Past, Change the Future

by Cornerofmadness



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Quentin only wants to help his friends.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandomtrees





	Change the Past, Change the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Lev Grossman owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Facethestrange for Fandom Tree 2020. Happy Holidays. This is set immediately after S1E4, The World in the Walls

Quentin couldn’t sleep, restless after all he’d been through with the hallucination of the mental hospital. Penny had given him hostile looks most of the day but Quentin’s head was too foggy to remember exactly what he’d done, not that it needed to be much with Penny.

Julia had done that to him, locked him up inside his own head. She had helped to save him too. Still, it was a rough thing to get past. Giving up on sleep, Quentin put on his clothes and slipped out of Brakebills. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was going. He just needed to walk.

Not much was open in the town at this point, bars mostly. Quentin wasn’t sure they were his scene but he was learning. Still, he didn’t want to go into one tonight. He sat in a park not far from a raucous pub. The breeze was cool, light on the skin and it somehow comforted him.

As he mulled things over, Quentin absently worked his fingers through all the hand motions Brakebills had taught him so far. He’d learned so much, met so many interesting people. Penny probably counted as interesting, infuriating definitely. Eliot was going to be the death of him. Quentin chuckled softly at the thought of it. Eliot was like no one he’d ever known. Margo and her fire intrigued him. And then there was Alice. She was setting the bar for them all and Quentin wanted nothing more than to jump over that bar. Brakebills was everything he had always dreamed of.

Only it was tainted by the fact Julia hadn’t made it in with him. He knew she had it in her to be a great magician. He wished she could have a second chance, though after the stunt with what she and Marina had pulled, Quentin had his doubts. If only he could go back in time and warn her, somehow prepare her better for the entrance exam. 

Quentin blinked. “Well, why can’t I? I’m magic.”

He didn’t know quite where to look for the spell. Someone would know. Alice would be the place to start and Eliot too. Quentin went home smiling, hoping to help his friend. After all, what good was magic if you couldn’t help your friends?


End file.
